Tire spoons have long been used by mechanics to assist in the installation and/or removal of tires on wheel rims. Tire spoons are one of several pieces of equipment that may be found in auto shops. They are usually long and may be found to be bulky or inconvenient to store. Furthermore some shops may be cramped making it difficult to manipulate a full-length tire spoon. On the other hand, due to the strong forces involved in installing and removing tires from wheel rims, is often desirable to have a long handle on the tire spoon in order to obtain leverage when installing or removing a tire.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that is less bulky to store, may be used in cramped or confined conditions, yet is capable of providing enough leverage to install/or remove a tire from a wheel rim.